Os Pônei Tons/Galeria
Filli Vanilli The Ponytones flyer S4E14.png Rarity 'let's run through that again!' S4E14.png Rarity blowing pitch pipe 1 S4E14.png The Ponytones harmonizing S4E14.png Ponies listening to the Ponytones S4E14.png Big Mac singing S4E14.png Torch Song singing S4E14.png Rarity and Toe-Tapper singing S4E14.png Ponies watching the Ponytones on stage S4E14.png Fluttershy moving her body S4E14.png Spike complimenting Rarity S4E14.png Rarity 'but this is an ensemble' S4E14.png The Ponytones smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones looking angry at Spike S4E14.png Fluttershy complimenting all the Ponytones S4E14.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S4E14.png Toe-Tapper and Torch Song walking to backstage S4E14.png Fluttershy walking towards the stage S4E14.png Torch Song greets Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity 'we're the Ponytones minus one tone' S4E14.png The Ponytones dancing S4E14.png Rarity looking S4E14.png Big Mac gulping S4E14.png Rarity 'Can you please start the song' S4E14.png Other Ponytones shocked S4E14.png The other Ponytones and Fluttershy looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity 'Whatever did you do to cause this' S4E14.png Rarity becomes angry S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png Rarity 'Now we can't perform tonight!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Of course! A remedy!' S4E14.png Fluttershy running S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac running S4E14.png The Ponytones and Fluttershy get ready for their performance S4E14.png The Ponytones on stage S4E14.png Rarity blowing pitch pipe S4E14.png The Ponytones performing S4E14.png Rarity looking at Big Mac S4E14.png The Ponytones sings 'see the sunshine' S4E14.png Ponytones 'On every corner there's a rhythm playing' S4E14.png Ponytones 'The music takes you over and you'll' S4E14.png Ponytones 'Got the music in you' S4E14.png Big Mac pretends to sing S4E14.png Toe-Tapper and Rarity singing S4E14.png Torch Song singing and Big Mac pretends to sing S4E14.png Ponytones performing S4E14.png Rarity singing 'Got the music' S4E14.png Ponytones onstage S4E14.png Ponytones smiling S4E14.png Main cast galloping towards the stage S4E14.png Twilight praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Big Mac blushing S4E14.png Zipporwhill's dad praising the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones sing 'Got the music' S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png The Ponytones backstage S4E14.png Mayor praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Rarity 'we would love to' S4E14.png Fluttershy upside down S4E14.png Rarity 'excuse us for a second' S4E14.png The Ponytones agreeing S4E14.png Other Ponytones smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png The Ponytones singing at the spa S4E14.png The Ponytones looking below S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Big Mac looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Big Mac sweats whilst pretending to sing S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Fluttershy peeking outside S4E14.png Fluttershy singing and Big Mac sweating S4E14.png The Ponytones looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png Fluttershy singing with the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones as a quintet S4E14.png Ponytones sing backup for Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy about to fly S4E14.png Fluttershy soaring up S4E14.png The Ponytones singing ending song S4E14.png Fluttershy and the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy with Ponytones around her S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones "got the music" S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones "got the music" 2 S4E14.png Fluttershy happy wing flutter S4E14.png Fluttershy and Ponytones big finish S4E14.png The Ponytones at Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png Fluttershy bashful S4E14.png Rainbow Dash congratulates Fluttershy S4E14.png Applejack "that wasn't so bad" S4E14.png Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png Twilight catches Pinkie with her magic S4E14.png Rarity talking about Ponytones' next gig S4E14.png Rarity and the Ponytones surprised S4E14.png My Little Pony Gameloft Torch Song MLP mobile game promo.png en:The Pony Tones/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens